


One night.....

by Hollowedground



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollowedground/pseuds/Hollowedground
Summary: Love can take year's to form and one night to end. Sometimes  it's love at first sight. But when your madly in love with your new enemy, I'll only take one night to last forever... one night to change it all, to start something new.





	One night.....

As aleathia woke, her head was pounding, Body aching and memories flooding in. She remembered fighting. Seeing Steven hit the ground after jasper knocked him out. Running to him. Trying to get to him. But she didn't make it to him in time. Slowly standing up she looked around, fear panged in her heart.  
Suddenly the door opened to reveal her, the long snowy hair, orange skin, yellow eye's ... a goddess in disguise..Jasper. as the larger gem walked in aleathia felt like everything she had ever known was a lie.  
As aleathia stared at jasper, she felt tears run down her face. She was unsure why she was crying. Pain, sadness and anger was all she felt. Then she remembered that she could feel others emotions. She could use them against others, making them weak. Part of her wanted to use them against jasper but she just couldn't get herself to.  
Aleathia moved forward, chest pressed against Jasper's own. Tears falling down her cheeks at an alarming rate. She moved a hand up to cup jaspers face, somehow in the pain she felt there was a strong feeling of love. Jasper brushed some lose hair out of aleathia's face. Leaning down their lips met. Once again was that feeling of love.  
Jasper gripped aleathia's hips, with a bruising hold. Tangling her hands into Jasper's hair, she dug her nails into her scalp. Pushing her backwards, her back hit a wall. Jumping up, and wrapping her legs around jaspers hips.  
Aleathia wrapped her arms around jaspers neck. She pulled away to catch her breath, during these moments, jasper pressed her lips on aleathia's gem. Her gem was placed between her collar bones . Witch was already a sensitive spot, tangling her hands into Jasper's hair. She released a breathy moan.  
Jasper moved to place her on the floor, glancing around the room. She fazed away her suit, slowly removing aleathia's clothes. Piece by piece, soon her body was completely bare. Jasper's lips trailed down her body. Aleathia eye's fluttered shut, moaning out Jasper's name over and over. Jasper licked up her sopping wet slit, growling at her taste.  
She tasted marvelous, honey dew in the morning, the fresh crisp night air. She in Jasper's opinion was perfect. The jasper trailed her hands across her quivering thighs, her hips shook from pure pleasure. Jasper licked in just a way that sent her crazy.  
Pulling jasper up, jasper rested on her chest. Lips met with the same amount of pleasure and force as before. Flipping them over aleathia was now on the top.  
Sliding her hands over jaspers body, she grinned as she pushed her hips against Jasper's own. Grinding together. Jasper gasped at the sudden pressure against her wet heat.  
Grinding together in a messy pattern, breathless moaning rang across the room. Not long after both was close. Jasper came first, back arched, head thrown back as she cried out of pleasure. Soon aleathia follow suit. Collapsing on to jasper she layed her head on her chest and drifted off.  
Even though they were enemy's, aleathia could not help loving her.


End file.
